Home
by AnnaTW
Summary: Pointless fluff. Tony comes home after being honored in Washington. Pepperony.


**Just a bit of pointlessness fluff really. By the way, Jackie is Tony's new PA, not that she's comes into the story much.**

Tony waved off Happy and walked in the front door of his mansion. Twirling his keys on his finger of one hand and his other hand in his pocket, Tony sighed. It was good to be home. He'd been in Washington for his and Rhodey's honour ceremony. It was a weekend from hell. Fake smiling, shaking hands and having petty talk with fat, snobbish business men. And the worst part of it all; it was a _whole _weekend without his beloved Pepper Potts.

"Pepper!" Tony half-yelled out "Babe, you here?"

There was no answer and so Tony looked to the ceiling expecting an answer. Jarvis obviously didn't take the hint and very may well have been asleep for the night. It was about twenty-to-twelve in the morning and Tony was feeling knackered himself. Walking into his house, Tony angled his head to search in every room as he walked past. He checked the kitchen, dining room, home office, workshop and the living room.

Considering the time and the fact Pepper was now his girlfriend, Tony thought of the one place she'd be. His bedroom. And he couldn't think of anything better then flopping next to her in his enormous bed and falling asleep for 12hours straight. Two-steps at a time, Tony ran upstairs and pushed his bedroom door open.

He smiled at what he saw. Tony had discovered within the first few nights with Pepper that she was a restless sleeper. Not that he minded as he was such a deep sleeper. Pepper usually kicked the duvet off of her and spread out. This had proven to become useful when he had wanted to wake her up in a much more... pleasant way than usual. She was currently lying on her stomach with her hair tousled and messed up. Due to her rolling around in her sleep, the duvet was covering just the bottom of her legs, preventing Tony from seeing her smooth legs from her knee down. But that fact that her tank top had bunched up so that her stomach was showing and that the pair of his boxers, which she was wearing had ridden down, made up for it.

Smiling again and entering the room, Tony kicked off his shoes. He threw his jacket on the chair in the corner of his room and whipped his belt off to join his jacket. He then put the keys down on the bedside table with a clink and gently perched on the bed next to the bundle he called his girlfriend.

Reaching out he stroked some of her hair back from her face "Hey gorgeous." Tony lulled her.

Pepper stirred and her eyes fluttered open "Hey," she croaked out "How was it?"

"Awful. Absolutely drained and my jaw hurts from putting on smiles the whole time." Tony put on an innocent face and reached his opposite hand up to click his jaw.

Pepper laughed lightly at his moaning "Poor baby," she reached up to run her palm along his stubble-cheek "Rhodey enjoy it?"

"Oh you know Rhodey, loves the attention and all the military stuff. Perfect weekend for him." Tony smiled and pushed more of her hair back.

"Did you behave yourself?" Pepper asked with a hint of a smile.

"I always behave myself," Tony looked mock-hurt "Besides, I missed you too much to cause any havoc."

"Phew. Well that's saved Jackie a lot of work," she smiled properly this time "And I missed you too."

Tony leaned down and kissed her on the bit of skin where her jaw met her ear. Sitting back up Tony patted Pepper's behind before standing up and strolling over to the walk-in closet and unbuttoning his shirt.

"So I was thinking," Tony's voice was muffled from the closet.

"Never a good sign." Pepper smiled as Tony poked his head round the side of the door and sarcastically said 'Ha-ha'.

"Anyway," Tony walked back into the room wearing just a pair of shorts and then turned into the en-suite "I was thinking we should go away for a bit."

"Yeah?" Pepper looked down at her stomach which was on show, contemplating.

"Yeah," Tony stood at the bathroom doorway with his mouth full of toothpaste "Why? Not like the idea of me whisking you away on a romantic holiday?"

"Just enjoying being home since the whole thing with Hammer and Ivan." Pepper answered. Tony turned back into the bathroom and returned half a minute later with a fresh looking face and a clean mouth.

"I can't argue with that," Tony said as he sat down on his side of the bed with his back to Pepper "Just thought you'd enjoy it."

Pepper felt like she'd said something wrong. She got onto her knees and positioned herself behind him.

"You thought right," Pepper breathed onto his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm just enjoying playing house with you for the moment."

"Playing house?" Tony asked with a hint of amusement whilst unclipping the latch on his watch. He then set it on the table by his side of the bed.

"Yes." Pepper said with a tone as-if to get Tony to drop the subject "I'm enjoying the calm. And you don't need to take me to the other side of the world for it."

"Well we would be doing other things as well as relaxing," Tony turned his head so he was facing her "But I get it. We'll just stick around here for a bit."

Pepper smiled and leaned down to kiss Tony's lips. She'd missed kissing him and revelled in the way his lips felt against hers. His hand found her thigh and lazily stroked it.

"I'm never going to one of those things again," he kissed her lips again "Unless you come with me."

"Sorry, but a weekend in D.C. with stuffy old business men didn't really call to me." Pepper grinned.

"Understandably, but oh well," Tony sighed dreamily "I'm home now."

"Thank God," Pepper winked at him and kissed him on the corner of his mouth "Ready for bed?"

Tony nodded his head and Pepper patted his chest softly before pulling away. They both laid down, Pepper on her side and Tony on his back. Pepper buried her head into Tony's shoulder and threw her arm around Tony's waist. She tucked her fingers into the top of Tony's waistband whilst her thumb stroked circles on his hip. Tony's own hand encircled her and softly stroked the strip of skin that was on show between her top and shorts. His other hand rested on her forearm.

Pepper sighed.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked.

"Mm," Pepper smiled "Just glad i've got my hot water bottle back." Pepper squeezed his hip to emphasise her point.

Tony chuckled lightly "I live to please."

"Well maybe you can _please _me in the morning, once we've both got our energy back."

Tony momentarily got excited before a wave of fatigue washed over him again. Tightening his grip on her Tony answered "Oh i'll be sure it's the first thing I do."

Pepper lifted her head and looked at him "Good."

She leant down towards his lips one more time before they went to sleep. Her lips grazed over his lightly before pressing against his fully. Tony moved his hand that was holding her arm to thread through her hair and pull her closer, deepening the kiss. Pepper's own hand dug further into his shorts, lightly brushing against him before pulling out again. She pulled her mouth away from his and crashed against his shoulder once more.

Leaving Tony very flustered.

"Definitely the first thing I do." Tony mumbled making Pepper smirk before they both fell into a deep slumber.

**Enjoy it despite the pointlessness?**

**HAPPY WRITING (: AnnaTW**


End file.
